New Demon in Town
by justyouraveragewriter44
Summary: Another day, another investigation for the young lord Ciel and his butler Sebastian. However when mysterious notes and items are continuously sent to them, their mere crime investigation turns into a big puzzle slowly getting put together; and once the puzzle's finished, it will point to one big moment in one of their pasts that just might have been the beginning of the end.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I don't Own Kuroshitsuji _**

It's a stormy night in England. In a small two story house in the city, there is a man in an upstairs room. He is reading intently under the dim light of a candle; as thunder and lightning continuously breaks the peaceful silence of the night. He slowly flips each page of his book, analysing every word; studying them. Every place on the book his thumb touches, a bloody fingerprint is left. As he gets farther and farther thru the book, the storm outside becomes more vigorous. It seems as if it will never let up.

An hour or so passed before he finally got to the end of the book. When he closed it he ran his fingers over the letters of the title. He went to his desk and began to write a note on a piece of parchment. Once he finished he folded it up and put it in his breast pocket. He then went to the bathroom to wash the now crusted blood off from his hands. After, he grabbed his book, a messenger bag, and a small framed picture of a woman. He turned around to look at a woman lying face down on the floor in a pool of blood. He nonchalantly tapped the woman with his foot. She surprisingly moved. The man raised an eyebrow. "You always were a fighter, weren't you Kara?"

The woman, Kate painfully tried to drag herself towards the door.

The man grabbed his quill from off his desk, and twirled it around in his fingers. "You know, I liked you Kate. I really did. Its a shame you had to come in when you did. I knew I shouldn't have given you a key. Oh well live and Learn." The man sadly chuckled. "Well unfortunately you won't live long enough to learn."

Kate's body began to shake "No...P-please...please don't do this."

The man gave her a look of pity, before grasping his quill like a knife. "Goodbye, Kate."

Kate screamed as the man killed her.

* * *

When Kate was dead the man opened the window and jumped out. Although the drop was two levels high, he landed gracefully onto his feet. The road was soaked and in a matter of moments, so was he. The rain poured down harder and harder as the thunder and lightning intensified. He walked down the street until he surprisingly came to a open newspaper stand. He nonchalantly grabbed one, but just before he walked away the stand cashier grabbed his arm.

"Are you planning to pay for that? It's $2.50. No cash no paper."

The man slowly turned his head towards the cashier. The look he gave him made the cashier loosen his grip on him. But he didn't fully let go. After a few moments the man gave the cashier a slight smile. "My apologies." He handed the cashier $2.50.

The cashier slowly took it as he released the man from his grasp. "Thanks..."

The man nodded as he put the paper in his inside coat pocket and walked away. After a few blocks he went to sit down on a bench with a canopy over it. He flipped thru the pages until he saw an article in the crime section: Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis highest ranked crime investigators in England.

The man glared at the two names for several moments, then a small smiled formed onto his lips. He folded up the paper, put it back into his pocket and continued walking. He closed his eyes and chuckled as the rain poured, his hair clinging to his face. "Ciel...Sebastian" his smile grew wider and more wicked. "You're about to have a big investigation on your hands, Because..." He opened his eyes. They were shining a bright reddish-pink. His pupils were enlongated like a cat's "I've got a few things about me you won't be expecting."


	2. Chapter 1

Ciel stared down at the body of Kate Fellington, a woman who was viciously murdered the night before. "Sebastian, analysis."

"Yes young master." Sebastian analyzed the crime scene and the body. "Kate Fellington. Age: late teens early twenties. Skin lacerated in several places throughout the body, all cuts rough and jagged. They were not done with a cutting utensil."

Ciel thought about Sebastian's last words. "Are you saying they were made only by the murderer's fingernails?"

"Well something such as a rock could have been used as well; however since there is no residue of any such thing in the wounds it is highly unlikely. Therefore; yes the lacerations were made with just the perpetrator's fingernails."

Ciel was quiet for a moment, then he nodded. "Continue."

"Of course young master. The woman ultimately met her demise by a quill to the left eye jammed so far in, it penetrated her brain. However the dried blood on the ground and around her lacerations is much more darker than the blood emanating from her eye. Which indicates that her lacerations were made a while before the fatal blow. Perhaps an hour or so before."

Ciel nodded slowly "I see. So this girl was cut throughout her body, Yet she managed to keep herself alive somehow for around an hour and the perpetrator got sick of waiting for her to die so he jammed a Quill through her eye socket."

"Precisely young Master." Sebastian said.

"Do we have anything to indicate who the murderer was?" CIel asked

"The forensic specialists are dusting the house for prints. So far…" Sebastian looks around at them. "It seems they have not found any yet."

One of the Forensic specialists walked towards Ciel. "Unfortunately there are no full prints, just a few partial ones. It's as if This man always wore gloves or something peculiar like that."

"Alright then. I will go around the neighborhood and ask the neighbors about who lived here. and if they would know anything about why he would do this." Ciel heads towards the door. "Come on Sebastian."

"Yes master." Sebastian said with a small smile on his face as he followed Ciel out.

* * *

"No I'm sorry I didn't know him all that well. I had just moved here this passed week." A man living a few doors down from where the murder occurred said. "Most people had come to my house to welcome me to the neighborhood. Everyone except him. I was going to go introduce myself in a few days on my day off from work. He just seemed very quiet the few times I've seen him around."

Ciel sighed "Alright there's probably nothing else we will get from him, let's go to the next neighbor."

Sebastian nodded and headed out with Ciel. They both went to the next House and knocked on the door.

As the day dragged on, most of the Neighbors said roughly the same thing: That he was very quiet and conservative and kept to himself most of the time. However the few people who did speak to him said he was kind, and friendly, just very shy. Unfortunately no one knew or would tell them his name.

Ciel leaned against the house him and Sebastian just came out of. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "We are getting nowhere with these people. Either they actually don't know anything about this guy, or they were all in on it so they don't wanna be caught."

"I believe they genuinely don't know anything." Sebastian said. "Most, if not all of them seemed truly shocked at the murder."

Ciel sighed. "Are we almost done for today? These people are giving me a headache." He said as he put his middle and pointer finger on his forehead.

"We have one more house to go to." Sebastian turned in the direction of the last house: the farthest one from the crime scene. If the people living there are like the rest of the neighborhood, We'll be done in less than five minutes Young Master."

"Alright…" Ciel headed towards the last house "Let's get this over with"

"Yes Young lord."

Once they reached the final house Sebastian knocked on the door with the knuckle of his Middle finger. After a few moments, the door began to slowly creak open, and stopped when it was about an inch open. A single eye peaked through the gap and looked at the two men on the porch. "May I help you…?" A small, female voice asked them.

"Good afternoon." Sebastian said. " We are part of the crime Investigation. We came to ask you about the murder that occurred last night and we would like to ask you a few questions about the perpetrator. May we come in?"

The woman stared at them in silence for a few seconds. "Of course." She finally said as she opened up the door letting them in.

The woman was small, no taller than 5'3. Her thick, slightly unruly brown hair covered her face as she kept her head down. "Please, have a seat."

Ciel and Sebastian do as they were requested.

"Would you like some tea?" The woman asks

"No thank you." Ciel replied "Let's just get this over with."

"Oh...Alright." The woman sat down in a chair across from them. "What is it you want to ask?"

"The man who lives in the house where the murder took place, do you know him?" Ciel bluntly asked.

"Not well. We did speak a few times though. He seemed like such a gentleman. Very kind and Proper. I never would have expected he'd be capable of something…" she put her hand on the side of her face. "This horrible."

Ciel looks at the woman with an unreadable expression on his face. "Miss, did he ever tell you his name? a first and last?"

"He never told me his last name, but he did say his first name once."

Ciel gripped his chin with his thumb and forefinger and closed his eyes. '_Just a first name isn't ideal, but it's better than nothing.' _He thought to himself. '_Hopefully it's not a very common name like Edward or Nicholas. If that's the case then we're no better off than we were before.' _Ciel looked back at the woman. "What was his first name?"

The woman looked down at her hands in her lap. She took a deep breath, then looked back up at Ciel.

"Damien."

* * *

"Damien...hm. Well at least now we can narrow our search down somewhat." Ciel said as he sat in his chair in his office at the Phantomhive legs were crossed and his elbow resting on the arm of the chair while his chin rested in his hands.

"Very True Young Master." Sebastian said as he placed a cup of tea on Ciel's desk. "There aren't as many Damiens in London if I recall. I believe, at this rate we may be able to find This man and close the case within a few days. A week at most."

"You are probably right Sebastian" Ciel Drank some of his tea "And the sooner the better. For some reason I have a strange Inclination about this man. The sooner he's behind bars,the better London will be off." He finished off the tea in his cup.

"Indeed." Sebastian grabbed the empty tea cup and saucer from the Desk. "Young Master, It's past midnight. You should head to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day with the investigation."

Ciel sighed "You're right Sebastian. Go pull out my pajamas. I will be there in a moment."

"Yes, young lord." Sebastian headed to Ciel's room to do as he was told.

Ciel closed his eyes. '_Damien...I don't know what it is but just hearing the name unnerves me.' _ He got up and headed to his room where Sebastian was waiting with his Pajamas. once he was changed and in bed, Sebastian began to head for the door, but Ciel stopped him "Sebastian…"

Sebastian stopped and turned around. "Yes Master?"

"Does this case seem...different to you?"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Like, There's something off about it all. It doesn't seem like the usual murder mystery."

Sebastian thought for a moment. "Yes I do suppose you're right. Something does seem quite amiss about this case. Particularly how there was nearly no evidence left behind, nor did most of the neighbors know anything about him." He looked at Ciel. "But do not worry. this one will be solved just as all the others were. Now get some rest, Young Master." Sebastian walked out the room and closed the door behind him. Leaving Ciel to his thoughts.

'_I have a feeling this will turn out bigger than any of our other investigations. Either way though Sebastian's right. We will solve this one just like all the others, and perhaps...' _He looked at his eye patch that was laying on his nightstand. '_This investigation might get me one step closer to obtaining my revenge.' _After a few more moments looking at his eyepatch, Ciel closed his eyes and fell into a very deep peaceful sleep.

When Ciel awoke the next morning, Mei Rin was standing in his door way, her large round glasses showed the slight concern in her eyes profoundly. "Oh young master you're finally awake."

Ciel sat up and rubbed his eyes, making sure not to open his right eye and expose his curse mark. "What are you doing in my doorway Mei Rin?"

Mei Rin twiddled her thumbs "Sebastian told me to come retrieve you once you woke up. There's someting you need know and adress quickly. It's about your investigation."

"Well what is it? Spit it out." Ciel said as he put his eye patch on.

Mei Rin fixed her glasses. before answering.

"It's the Murderer, master. He's killed again."


	3. Chapter 2

"So soon?! It's barely been a day." Ciel had a genuine look of surprise on his face. '_They usually don't start killing again until after the second or third day.' He thought to himself 'Then again like I said, This never did seem like an ordinary case.' _ "When did the murder occur?"

"A little past midnight; around the same time as his murder the night before. Sebastian has more information about it." Mei Rin replied

"Where is he?" Ciel asked

"In the Dining hall."

"Tell him I'll be there in a moment."

Mei Rin bowed "Yes sir" She ran out of the doorway and headed towards the dining room.

Ciel sighed and pushed his hair out of his face. He begrudgingly got up from his bed and got dressed. Once he finished he went down to the dining hall and saw Sebastian placing food in front of Ciel's usual place at the table. He walked into the room. "Sebastian, I need details now on the murder last night."

Sebastian looked up at Ciel and gave him a smile. "Good morning young master. Please take a seat. I will explain everything while you eat."

Ciel sighed and sat down. He grabbed his fork and took a bite. "Now...Tell me anything you've learned about last night's murder."

"Yes master. Last night's murder victim was another woman. mid to late twenties. Lacerations all over the upper body, none on the lower body. Her death was met the same way as Kate. Except instead of a quill it was an ink pen."

"hmm…" Ciel cupped his hand over his mouth, deep in thought. "Where did the murder Take place?"

"Adelaide Road, One street down from where Kate Fellington was murdered."

Ciel took another bite as he thought about the information just given to him. "So it seems to me he has a specific rhythm to his killings so far: He lures woman to him, lacerate their body, then kill them by jamming something thru their eye. However that rhythm could very well change since this is only his second murder. However if it doesn't, then that means he will probably kill again tonight. One street down from Adelaide."

"That was exactly my thought young master."

Ciel slowly nodded. "What is the next street after Adelaide?"

"Gainsborough Grove." Sebastian replied

"I see…" Ciel drank his tea and finished his breakfast. "Sebastian I want you to Go to Gainsborough and keep an eye out for anything or anyone that seems suspicious. I am going to go inspect the crime scene on Adelaide Road and see if anything there could help us in this investigation. I will meet you in Gainsborough when I am finished."

Sebastian placed his hand on his chest and slightly bowed. "I shall do as you ask, young lord."

"Good." Ciel stood up. "I shall have finny take me over to Adelaide. You go straight to Gainsborough. I don't want to waste time and risk the chance that we'll miss him arrive."

"Yes Master I will head out immediately."

Ciel nodded. "Finny!" He called.

Finny came running into the hall full speed. "I'm here master- Ah!" Finny slipped and fell onto the China cabinet. All the china fell on top of him and shattered. After a few moments he emerged from under the pile of broken china and saluted. "You called me master...heh…" He said sheepishly.

Ciel sighed. "I need you to take me to Adelaide Road. To the crime scene of the murder last night.

"Y-Yes sir. Are we heading out now?"

"yes, now. Sebastian tell Mei Rin to clean this mess up."

"Yes master…. Mei Rin!"

"Yes Sebastian?!-" Mei Rin ran into the room. She tripped on her feet and landed on the table, flipping it over. "Y-es sir…?" She asked still under the flipped table.

Sebastian facepalmed and shook his head. '_Is there anything they can't mess up?' _He sighs, moves the table off from ontop of her and places it back the way it's supposed to be. Then he grabs her hand then put his other hand on the small of her back and helps her up. "Mei Rin Please clean up the broken china, and re-set the table. I will have to go get new China another time." He asked once she was standing upright.

Mei Rin stares at Sebastian wide eyed. Her face gets all red at his touch and close proximity. She gets lost in his dark red eyes.

"Mei Rin?" Sebastian said, cocking his head just slightly to the side.

Mei Rin's Train of thought is broken as he spoke. She blinks then clears her throat. "Y-yes Sir. I will clean this up right away!"

"Good." Sebastian lets go of her hand and removes his hand off from her back. He turns towards Ciel. "I will be off." He bowed then headed out the door.

Ciel watched as Sebastian left. "C'mon Finny let's go."

"Yes sir!"

They both went out to the carriage and headed for Adelaide Road. Once they arrived, Ciel got out of the carriage. "Stay here Finny." '_I don't need you touching anything and messing up evidence.' _ He thought to himself.

"Yes Sir!" Finny said enthusiastically as he stayed behind the reins. Ciel began heading into the house where last nights murder took place. Once he was inside, he went to go talk to one of the forensics team. "Have you found any prints? DNA? Anything that can be used to identify this guy?"

The Specialist glumly shook his head. "Nothing, Not even on the pen jabbed in the victims eye. Whoever this guy is, he's extremely careful. It's almost as if he was never even here."

"Has anyone talked to the neighbors? See if anyone saw anything?" Ciel asked

"A few were questioned. Nobody saw anything. One person saw a candle lit in her room, but they said that was nothing out of the ordinary. She always had a candle on at night until she went to bed. They never heard a scream, or saw any sign of struggle."

Ciel cupped his chin in thought. '_How on earth can someone be this good?' _He thought "Which houses weren't questioned yet?"

"All the ones on the opposite side of the street"

Ciel sighs. "Alright I better go talk to them see if I can find out anything."

* * *

Sebastian arrives in Gainsborough Grove shortly after he departed from the Manor. He subtly takes a stroll and surveys the street for anything that might look unusual. So far nothing and no one looks abnormal. After several hours he decided to quickly go stop in a China store to grab some new China to replace the one's Finny broke. '_Might as well grab some so there's no need to get some later. The young master has a dinner party with lady elizabeth coming up soon anyway.' _Sebastian thought to himself. He bought the most expensive set in the shop then headed out to continue to keep a look out. After a few moments Sebastian had the strange feeling that he was being watched. He stopped and turned around just in time to see a dark figure disappear in the alley way. Sebastian glared and headed into the alleyway after him. once he got to the middle of the alley he heard a deep laugh. He listened intently trying to pinpoint which direction it was coming from. Then he heard the voice speak to him. "I've missed you bassy."

Sebastian sighed in annoyance as he realized who's voice it was. The man dove from atop one of the buildings straight for him from behind. Sebastian pivoted to the side and the man landed face first into the gravel.

"owwwww." The man got up and rubbed his face. He was wearing a red coat with red high heeled boots.

Sebastian had a look of frustration on his face as he glared at Grell. "Grell… what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing just taking a stroll down memory lane. I have reaped many souls on this very street you know." Grell rested his chin on Sebastian's shoulder. "So what's in the bag bassy? is it something for little ol me?"

"What's in the bag is none of your concern, now remove your chin from my shoulder."

"Oh come now bassy don't be like that-" As Grell opened his mouth on the 'a' Sebastian stuck a butter knife in there and held it to the roof of his mouth. Grell sighed and stood up straight and placed his hands on his hips. "You know sometimes you are no fun, bassy."

Just then a carriage flew by. a few moments later a loud crash was heard. Grell and Sebastian went to go see what happened.

The carriage had crashed into a nearby street sign. The driver was none other than Finny. He looked up and saw sebastian. "H-Hi Sebastian."

Out from inside the carriage came a disoriented Ciel. Sebastian ran to help him out of the fallen carriage. "Are you alright master?"

"I'm fine Sebastian." His face distorted in anger "Finny! you imbecile! Drive slower next time!"

"Yes sir. Sorry..." Finny said sheepishly as he stood up.

Ciel growled then looked at Sebastian "Did you find anything?"

"No. Nothing has seemed out of the ordinary."

Ciel turned his head saw Grell "What's he doing here?"

Grell scowled "For your information I happen to be here to collect a soul later on."

Ciel raised an eyebrow "A soul? How long before the reaping."

"A couple minutes after midnight. Why?"

"Who is going to be reaped?"

Grell checked his book. "a woman named Rachel Wordsworth. twenty three years old."

"How will she die?"

Grell checked his book again "Murder."

"Do you know where she is now?"

"I was tailing her, but then I got distracted by Bassy, so no I have no idea where she is."

Ciel growled "Do you know where she lives?"

"Three doors down from this alley."

Ciel turned to sebastian "Sebastian what time is it?"

"11: 55 Sir."

"Let's go, wait here for us Finny."

"Yes sir." Finny said

Ciel and sebastian head towards Rachel's house.

"W-Wait? What's so important about her?" Grell yelled as they ran after them.

They ignore Grell as they barge into the house. No one's home.

"Where are they?" Ciel asked

"No idea. See bassy this is what happens when you show up. I'm so gonna get in trouble for losing her."

"That's none of my concern." Sebastian retorted

"Well It should be! You don't know how-"

"Guys!" Ciel yelled "If they're not here, then where else could they be?"

"They?" Grell said "You mean the killer? No idea"

"You are useless Grell" Ciel mumbled

Grell put his hand on his heart. "Hurtful…" All of a sudden a feeling crept over Grell. "Well if you two needed her alive you're outta luck. She's just been killed. I can feel it."

"Can you see her life reel from here. Sebastian asked

Grell looked out the window. "Yep I see it."

"Take us to it now!" Ciel said

"Tsk. Puuushy. Come on." Grell headed towards Rachel's life reels, Sebastian and Ciel followed. When they reach the reels, they are in front of an old abandoned warehouse. They all go inside and Ciel and Grell's breaths hitch.

"Oh my that's an unpleasant site." Grell said

Rachel's body is marked from head to toe in Gashes. This time a thin metal pipe protruded from the left eye socket. And once again, much to Ciel and Sebastian's dismay:

There's no trace of the murderer.

* * *

When Sebastian, Ciel and Finny arrive home, Sebastian goes to put the new china in the empty cabinet, Finny goes to put the Destroyed carriage he carried all the way home in the back. And Ciel immediately goes off to bed.

Just as He finished changing he heard a knock on his door. "You may enter."

Mei Rin walks in the room "Sir...a note arrived for you earlier today." She handed it to him

"Thank you Mei Rin." He took it from her.

Mei Rin bowed then left the room and closed the door behind her.

Ciel headed to his study to take a look at the note. He lit a candle and sat at his desk. When he opened the note his eyes widen in shock. The note was written in blood. It looked a few days old, probably making it Kate Fellington's blood. But what unnerved Ciel the most was not what the not was written with, but what it said:

_There's a new demon in Town_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the hiatus, Had some other stuff I wanted to do, and had a small writers block. I'll try to get the rest of the chapters up quicker. but for now here's the next chapter,**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_Chapter 3_

A couple of days passed since Ciel got the note stating that there was a new demon in town. When He told Sebastian; he made it clear that he just thought it was the killer messing with them. Saying he's a demon because of everything he's doing to these women. Many people call these serial killers demons all the time. However, there was always something in the back of both Sebastian and Ciel's mind telling him that the killer truly meant he's an actual demon. If so, then that would mean they have a much bigger thing on their hands than they suspected.

The killings continued the same way the had. Every night after midnight, the next street after the one before. Even though they knew his routine, they couldn't track him down and catch him.

Ciel was reading the daily paper at his desk on Sunday morning. There was an entire page article on the Murderer and his murders. On the side there was a picture of Sebastian and himself. The caption under the picture read: _Can the greatest investigators in London even catch him? _Ciel folded up the paper then threw it in the trash.

At that exact moment Sebastian walked in. "Was that the daily paper young master?"

Ciel rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yes. they're saying that they don't know if even we can catch him. And to be honest…" Ciel looks at the paper in the garbage. "I don't know if we can either."

Sebastian came over and cleaned off Ciel's desk. "I can see why you'd start to believe that, young master. But eventually he will be stopped."

Ciel nodded. "You're right Sebastian." He got up from his desk. "Shall we get today's investigation over with?"

As the day dragged on, Ciel and Sebastian investigated the crime scene and interrogated the neighbors. But Ciel was distracted the whole time. The words in the note he got kept swimming thru his mind. '_there's a new demon in town.' _

After they got nowhere with the neighbors as usual it was already passed dusk. they decided to go look for Grell thinking he might have the murder victim to reap today. after a little while, they found him prancing around on top of several buildings.

"Grell!" Ciel yelled up at him.

Grell stopped prancing around as he heard his name being called. He looked down and saw Ciel and Sebastian on the ground staring up at him. He clasped his hands together. "Ciel! Bassy! What a pleasant surprise! He jumped down from the rooftop and ran towards them with arms outstretched. "Give me a hug Bassy!"

Just as he got within arms reach Sebastian stuck out his arm and grabbed Grell's face. "Not in a million years." Then he proceeded to throw Grell over his head into the building behind him.

Grell screeched and he face planted into the wall. His glasses lenses shattered. "How rude, Bassy." He got up and turned towards them, little pieces of glass still falling from his glasses frame. "Well what brings you two over here today? Wait lemme guess…" He taps his finger on his chin then points it in the air with an _Aha! _look on his face. "You still haven't caught that murderer yet and were wondering if I was reaping a soul tonight that just might be his next victim. Am I right?" He looked at them with eyebrows raised waiting for a response.

Ciel and Sebastian looked at Grell with annoyed, slightly tired looks on their faces.

Grell smiled. The moon glinted off his sharp teeth. "I'll take that as a yes! But alas, no i am not scheduled for reaping today. I just felt like i needed a breath of fresh air, so I came out here with a small hope of also getting to see you tonight Bassy." He smirked at Sebastian then began having a laughing fit.

Ciel scowled. "Do you have any information that might be of use to us? " He asked Grell with disdain in his voice.

"Nope, sorry. and though I'd love to stay and chat, I must go get my glasses fixed. Tootles!" With that, Grell disappeared Into the shadows of the night.

As Ciel and Sebastian return to the manor; Mei Rin comes running to greet them. "Welcome home master and...S-Sebastian."

"Did everything run smoothly today Mei Rin?" Sebastian asked "Nothing destroyed or messed up?"

"N-No sir. Although There was something a little unusual not too long ago. It felt as if there was someone else in the house. Someone who Isn't usually here."

"An unknown presence you say?" Sebastian stays quiet for a moment. "I'm sure it was just your imagination."

"If you say so Sir."

By the end of the conversation, Ciel had already started walking towards his office. He was too anxious to sleep, so he decided to at least get some research done. After a half hour of his fruitless endeavors, he shoved all his research papers aside and rubbed the bridge of his nose. '_This is hopeless. We know exactly when and where he's going to strike next, and yet I've never felt more lost.' _He thought to himself. '_I'm beginning to believe we may never solve this case…' _He looks down at the newspaper he threw away this morning still in the trash can. His eyebrows raise in questioning as something seemed different about the newspaper than this morning. He grabbed the paper out of the trash can, as he did so, something fell out from in between the newspapers pages. Ciel grabbed what had fallen from the paper out of the trashcan. It was a small book with a star professionally etched on the cover of it. He turned his gaze back to the paper and opened it up. His visible eye widens as he sees words written across the paper in blood, right under the title of the article, which was: _Who is this Murderer? What does he want?'_

The wording written under it said '_It's time for you to find out.'_

* * *

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel yelled as he stood up in shock and kept re-reading the words over and over again, making sure he's not imagining it.

Sebastian entered the room with inhuman speed. "Are you alright young master?"

"Look at this!" CIel holds out the newspaper towards Sebastian. "Read the article title, then the words scribbled on top of the paper."

Sebastian takes the paper in his hands and reads it as he was instructed. Sebastian grabs his chin in thought. "Well that's quite ominous and direct"

"How does he plan on relaying this information? there's no hint or instructions on what he wants us to do." Ciel asks

Sebastian gazes over the whole front of the paper, and he notices something in the top right corner of it."Here." He places the newspaper on the desk and points to the corner. "It appears to be a star, drawn with blood.."

Ciel looks at where Sebastian is pointing and sees the star. "Well I'll be…" He sets the book next to the news paper and points to the star etched in it. "This star looks like the one on this book."

"Where did you find such a book like that?" Sebastian asked.

"It was wrapped in the newspaper."

"I see…Well this must be the clue you were looking for Young master."

Ciel nods. "Well let's see what this clue has to tell us." He opens the book and flips thru the pages. "It's full of a woman's writing. It looks like a diary." He flips to the first page and reads. "This diary belongs to Mathilda Simmons…" '_Mathilda, that name seems so familiar...' _Then it hit him. "Sebastian wasn't Mathilda Simmons that nun from that cult we had to investigate a few years back?"

"Yes I believe so Young master."

"Hmm Why is her diary relevant to the murderer…?" Ciel skims thru the diary entries. the first few were just about her daily life as a nun. Ciel flipped a little faster. He was about to slam the diary shut and toss it over his head, when he noticed that she started talking about having nausea and strange cravings. Then an entry dated a few weeks after our investigation there caught his eye: _This is bad, VERY bad. I found out I am...pregnant. I am unclean. I don't want to have to go the horrible process of the cleansing. I've seen it be performed hundreds of times, and it brought shiver to my spine every time. Maybe i can hide it? Our robes are very big. Perhaps it can conceal my bump when it begins to grow. Yes, yes im sure it will work. I'm sure of it.'_

_Ciel flips a page and reads an entry from the week after the last one: "I can't believe it, I'm starting to show already. The baby is growing immensely fast. thank goodness for these robes, no one can tell...'_

Ciel frantically flipped a few more pages when he found another entry dated about three months later. '_No….No No NO! Not now, I can't be in labor now! It's only been three months. The baby can't be ready. I'm not ready. Oh Gosh a contraction just hit, and it hit really, really hard…The baby has been growing at an Inhumanly rate...but why? Why did it grow so fast? Why is ready to come out now?' _There were a few empty lines, then she wrote one more thing: '_Why is this happening to me…?"_

Ciel turned the page expecting an entry about her new baby. what gender it was, what she named it, and what she was going to do with it. But what he was met with was not what he was expecting.

Nothing.

There was nothing written on the next page. Ciel turned to another page, and he was met with the same thing: nothing. He kept flipping pages frantically but there was nothing. until he got to the very last page. Two sentences were written on it, and that one sentence brought a shocking realization to him: _Mathilda Simmons was found dead in her chambers after giving birth to a son created from an unholy union. The child was named Damien._

Ciel's pupil dilated as all the pieces began to come together: The day we went to the cult to investigate, she became pregnant a little while after our visit, the speedy growth of the baby, her dying in childbirth, the child's name being the same as the murderer's, the note he got a couple days ago…

"Young Master?"

Ciel's train of thought was broken and he looked up at Sebastian, His eyes full of shock.

Sebastian looks at Ciel with slight concern. "Young master Is everything alright? You've been very quiet while examining the diary. What have you discovered?"

Ciel set the diary down and placed both palms on his desk and looked down. "Sebastian…"

He strained his neck to look at him without removing his hands from the desk.

"The murderer is your son."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sebastian stared at Ciel for a few moments, a hint of unbelief in his face. "My…son? Young master I do not have a son."

"Remember a few years ago, when you 'marked' Mathilda Simmons?" Ciel held up the diary. "Well according to this, she found out she was pregnant a few weeks later. the baby grew at an immensely fast rate, Mathilda died while giving birth to a boy, when the baby was born the nuns named him Damien."

Sebastian grabbed his chin with his right hand, and grabbed his elbow with his left. "our encounter with Mathilda was only 3 years ago. No 3 year old can do something so routine and precise as this."

"True, but the baby grew immensely fast in Mathilda's stomach it was ready to be born a third times quicker than the average child, who's to say it had to stop growing quickly after it's birth? If it continued to grow at the same rate the child could easily have the intellect and appearance of a man in his late teens early twenties. And on another note no human child can grow that fast. But a half human half demon could." Ciel set the book down "Sebastian. Mathilda Simmons had your child, and he's becoming the most notorious serial killer of the Century."

"Hm…" Sebastian grabbed the diary from the desk and flipped thru the pages, finding that what Ciel said was true. "Well this is an interesting turn of events." He closes the diary with one hand and sets it back onto the desk. "Whether he be my son or not, we will still stop him, but for now get some rest young master,we will have a long day tomorrow."

"With getting nowhere in our investigation again." Ciel said grimly

"No young master." Sebastian said. "Although we should be spending all our time and resources towards finding Damien, tomorrow you cannot participate in the investigation."

Ciel raised an eyebrow "And why on earth is that?"

"Because tomorrow lady Elizabeth is coming over for the day."

Ciel sighed "It's thursday already? This is not a good time for her to be coming over."

"Agreed, however you already canceled on her two times because before of this investigation, and you know how she gets."

Ciel rubs the bridge of his nose. "You're right, tomorrow's gonna be a very long day."

* * *

"CIEL!" Lizzy runs towards Ciel and jumps in his arms. "Oh how i've missed you!"

"Hello Lizzy, how have you been?"

"I've been grand! Oh Ciel i was so happy that you didn't cancel today. I was beginning to worry you didn't want to see me anymore."

"Forgive me for worrying you." Ciel sets Lizzy down on her feet. "There's just been a lot going on."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No it's nothing you need to worry about. Now how about we go have some tea?"

When Ciel and Lizzy entered the dining hall, Sebastian already had the new china he had bought after finny's accident set out. "Welcome lady Elizabeth"

As Lizzie and Ciel sat down, Sebastian began pouring their tea. "Would you like one sugar or two?" He asked Lizzie

"One please."

Sebastian put one sugar in Lizzie's tea and two in Ciel's. "Baldroy will be out soon with food in a moment. As for I, Young master i will be heading out on my 'errands' today."

Ciel knew Sebastian meant investigating the Damien case. "Alright Sebastian don't be out too late."

"Of course young master, I must be back to have dinner ready." Sebastian placed his hand on his chest then bowed and headed out."

"So Ciel," Lizzie takes a sip of her tea "How has everything been around here lately? Any fun?"

"No, just the normal investigation every now and then."

"Are the help still as funny as ever?" Lizzie asks with a smile on her face

"If you define irksome as funny then yes." Ciel drinks a bit of his tea.

Baldroy comes out soon after with dinner. "I got chicken for you two." he sets it down in front of them. it looked more like roadkill then cooked chicken. Lizzie had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from vomiting.

Ciel inhales thru his mouth trying his best not to let the horrendous smell of it into his nose. "Thank you Baldroy...you may go now."

"Baldroy takes his cigarette out of his mouth and salutes with those two fingers, then heads back in the kitchen.

"Please tell me we don't have to eat that because," Lizzie gagged "I lost my entire appetite"

"Don't worry I never eat Baldroy's food."

Lizzie giggled "I see why." She stood up and grabbed Ciel's hand. "Let's take a walk"

As they took a stroll in the courtyard of the estate Lizzie held ciel's hand and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's such a beautiful day isn't it?" she asked him

"Mhm, Very." Ciel's mind was filled with thoughts of the investigation.

Lizzie noticed that Ciel was distracted. "Ciel? are you okay?"

"Huh?" He looked at her "Yea i'm fine."

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?"

"I'm positive. Lets head back in."

Lizzie sighs "Alright."

When they headed back inside, Sebastian was already back putting a steaming hot chicken on the table. "Young Master, Lady Elizabeth. I deeply apologize for the catastrophe that baldroy called food earlier."

"Heyyy…" Baldroy said in a hurt voice from the kitchen

Sebastian rolled his eyes "So i took the liberty upon myself to make dinner for you two personally." He served them both

Lizzie took a bite. "Oh My Gosh, Sebastian It tastes amazing!"

"Thank you lady Elizabeth, now if you two will excuse me." Sebastian bowed then began heading out the room.

"Sebastian." Ciel said

Sebastian stopped walking "Yes master?"

"How did the errands go?"

Sebastian looked behind him at Ciel. "As well as they usually go" Sebastian turned around and looked at Lizzie "It is getting late, perhaps you should stay the night Lady Elizabeth."

"Hm, well it is getting pretty late… and i heard that the street i live on is getting blocked off, something about a killer on the loose on my side of town." She shrugs "but i'm sure it's nothing"

Ciel and sebastian looked at each other.

"Yes Sebastian's right. I think you should stay the night" Ciel said

"Well...If you two insist."

"Splendid" Sebastian said "I shall prepare you a room for the night." He left the dining hall.

Ciel stood up "Shall we head to bed?"

Lizzy nodded "Alright"

Ciel held out his arm to her "I'll lead you to your room for the night."

When they got to one of the many guest rooms that sebastian prepared Lizzy turned towards Ciel. "Goodnight Ciel"

"Goodnight Lizzy"

Lizzy smiled and hugged him "You know I loved it when you started calling me Lizzy." she kissed him on the cheek. then walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

Ciel Headed down to his room and a few moments later so did sebastian. As Sebastian walked down the hallway to his room he saw Mei-Rin.

"Goodnight Sebastian." She said as she was passing him

Sebastian gently grabbed her wrist. "Mei Rin."

Mei Rin stopped and slowly turned towards him, her cheeks gaining a slight blush. "Y-Yes Sebastian?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Lady Elizabeth. Make sure nothing happens to the Young lord's fiancee. Alright?"

She gulped then nodded "of...course S-Sebastian, whatever you ask."

Sebastian nodded "Good, Goodnight Mei Rin." Sebastian let go of her wrist and went to his room for the night.

Mei Rin watched him as he walked down the hall, when he entered his room she sighed. "Oh, Sebastian…" She stood there like an idiot for a few moments, when she remembered what he had asked her to do. She quickly entered her own room and left the door open enough where she had full view of Lizzies's room, which was right across the hall. after a few hours Mei Rin began to get sleepy. By two in the morning, she was out cold.

About an hour or so after Mei Rin fell asleep She was awoken by the sound of a door creaking open. She looked and saw it was the door to elizabeth's room. She quietly got up and headed across the hall, grabbing her gun she kept under her pillow and the one she kept in her drawer. She quietly snuck towards the outside of the room. "Lady Elizabeth?" she wispered into Lizzies room. at first there was no answer, then she heard a muffled scream from inside the room. Mei Rin looked inside and saw a dark male figure sling Lizzie with a bag on her head over his shoulder and jump out the window. Mei Rin Kicked the door farther open and followed the man out the window. "Hey!" when she landed she aimed at the figure. "Put her down. It may be dark, but I promise you if i pull the trigger; I won't miss."

The man turned towards her, his eyes glowed a bright red. He smiled just enough where Mai Rin Could see sharp white teeth in his mouth.

"Go ahead, shoot" The man told her.

Mei Rin Glared "With pleasure" then pulled the trigger.

Ciel's eyes shoot open as he hears the gun fire.

Lizzies screams thru the bag. At first no one moves, then the man begins laughing. Mei Rin's eyes widen "What? I never miss…"

"Oh on the contrary, your aim was spot on, would've hit me right in the heart, but…" the man Held up his thumb and forefinger to the moonlight. "I'm just a tad quicker"

Mei Rin gasped as she saw the bullet she fired in between his fingers.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called.

Sebastian ran in, "I heard it too." Him and Ciel ran towards Lizzy's room

'_He...He caught the bullet. but...how?"_

"You know, you could be useful too, but I also have been craving for a little bloodshed as well. Hm, i'm sure i can get both from you."

Sebastian and Ciel see Lizzy's door open and they run in, only to find she's not there.

"Mei Rin!" Sebastian and Ciel walked towards Mei Rin's room and saw that she was gone as well.

The man threw the bullet he caught at Mei Rin. the bullet penetrated her stomach then came out her back. the air escaped from her lungs as the bullet went thru her body. she looked down and saw blood emanating from her stomach. Her vision blurred and her knees buckled then she fell to the ground.

"That should Suffice. Now i've whet my appetite and you'll be easier to carry." The man picked her up and smiled "It's like killing two birds with one stone."

Ciel turned around and noticed the window in Lizzie's room was broken. "Sebastian! over there." He rushed over to the window hoping to See the Murderer Mei Rin and Lizzie still out there, but when he looked out it, all he saw was nothing but a small puddle of blood.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sebastian down there, look." Ciel pointed to the puddle of blood

Sebastian looked thru the window and saw what Ciel was looking at. He picked up ciel and jumped out the window to the ground outside.

Ciel pushes his hair up and out of his face "We're too late. He's probably long gone with Mei Rin and Lizzie." he closes his eyes, inhales, and bunches up his hair in his fist. "One of them's probably dead."

Sebastian looks at Ciel, then at the pool of blood. He notices a small lump in it. He kneels down next to the pool of blood and picks up the lump. "Young master I've found something."

Ciel opens his eyes and loosens his grip on his hair. "What is it?" He asks

"It appears to be a crumpled up piece of paper covered in the blood." He uncrumples the paper and sees blood smeared words written on it. "A letter to be exact." He added

Ciel looked over Sebastian's shoulder at the letter. It's too dark for him to read it clearly.

Sebastian read the note without a problem in his vision. after reading it, he was silent for a few moments.

Ciel looked at him "Well...What does it say?" He asked. a hint of frustration and anxiousness in his voice.

Sebastian stares at the note for a few more seconds before answering. "it says: '_Croydon Cemetery, Midnight tonight, come or the girls die.' _It's signed with a capital D and a star just like the one on the diary."

"Damien." Ciel said as he stood up straight and crossed his arms.

"My thought exactly young master."

* * *

When Mei Rin regains consciousness she's laying on her back on the cold hard ground with her arms outstretched above her head. Her giant glasses are gone; everything is dark. "wha…?" She tries to move her hands, but finds out they're tied tightly above her head. She looks up and sees a long rusted chain connects her to a pole about a foot away from her. She tries to move her arms and sit up, but is forced back down as a searing pain runs thru her body. "nnngh...ahhh…" she leans her head forward and sees the bullet wound in her stomach and immediately remembers all that took place at the mansion. "Wh-where's…?" She hears a muffled voice to the side of her. She turns her head towards the sound and sees a girl with blond hair tied to a chair, blindfolded, and gagged. "L-Lady Elizabeth…"

Lizzie starts speaking frantically but her words are muffled due to the gag in her mouth.

"So you're finally awake." a deep voice said

Mei Rin turns her head to the opposite side of her, towards where the voice came from. She sees a young man who looks around 19-20 with light brown hair and blood red eyes staring down at her. she scowls at him "You're the man murdering all those women aren't you?"

The man smirks "The one in the same"

"You...monster" Mei Rin spat

"I perfer Demon, although you may also address me by my real name as well; Damien."

"I will address you as nothing but a monster. because that's all you really are."

Damien smiled. His razor sharp teeth showing. "You have guts." He knelt down by her and grabbed her chin and turned her head so she'd look at him straight in the eye. "I like that in a person."

Mei Rin Forcefully turned her head, pulling away from his grasp. "Don't toy with me. I know you're gonna kill me, so just do it already. but let Lady Elizabeth go."

Damien laughed "Oh I have no intention of killing you or the blond over there." an evil grin forms on his face. "But…" he runs his hand down her stomach. "just because I won't kill you." He draws imaginary circles around her wound. "doesn't mean i won't make you feel pain." He pushes his finger deep in her bullet wound.

Mei Rin screams in pain.

Damien laughs diabolically as he removes his finger from her wound and stands up.

When Mei Rin gains her composure She looks up at him. "Master Ciel, and Sebastian will come for Lady Elizabeth, and believe me even if you try to run and hide. they will find you."

Damien Grins "Oh i plan on them coming to find us. They should be here around midnight tonight." He walks towards Lizzy and stands next to where she's tied up. he puts his hand on the top of her head.

Lizzy makes a few muffled screams at his touch.

"Until then…" Damien said "i've got a few things on my agenda for you two."

* * *

"Well," Ciel Said "Let's go Now."

"Wait young master, we must wait 'till midnight tonight."

"Why? He's probably there with the girls already. He may be a demon and your son, but he's still just another killer. And if he's there we can sneak up on him."

"Correction Master if I may,he may be just a killer, but he's also a demon and my son. So you are probably correct that he is already at the cemetery, however he's more clever than the usual killer. And his threats and warnings have more truth to them." Sebastian holds out the bloody note. "In this note he says if we don't meet him at the cemetery at midnight tonight he will kill the girls. That means that they are still alive, both of them. If we go there now, he might kill them, for us not heeding his exact instructions. I know Mei Rin might not be that important to you, but do you want to take that chance with Lady Elizabeth's life?"

Ciel rubs the bridge of his nose. "No, no I don't." He sighs "I'm going to go try to get a few more hours of sleep. Sebastian clean up this blood, the sun's coming up in a few hours."

"Will do young master." Sebastian says

CIel nods and heads inside towards his room. When he gets there he lays down in his bed and stares at the ceiling, knowing he won't be getting anymore sleep today. Not until they get both Lizzie and Mei Rin back.

'_Mei Rin is important. She may be a huge pain most of the time, but after all these years she's become like family, they all have.' _Ciel thought to himself. Something he'd never let anyone know he thought. '_And even though he'd never tell, I can see that Sebastian's a little concerned as well. huh, even a demon can have feelings.' _Ciel just barely smiled at his last thought just before; to his amazement, he drifted off to sleep.

_Everything was dark. Ciel was at the graveyard. It was so dark he couldn't see a thing. Then he heard Mei Rin's voice_

"_MASTER! SEBASTIAN!"_

"_Mei Rin?" Then after a few seconds he heard lizzie's voice._

"_CIEL!"_

_He turned towards where her voice came from. "Lizzie?!" _

"_HELP ME! PLEASE! CIEL!"_

_He tried to follow her voice but he had no idea where he was "Where are you?" _

_Mei Rin and Lizzie screamed._

_for a few moments everything was silent. "Mei Rin? Lizzie?" Then he saw something on the ground in the distance. Ciel walked closer and saw it was Mei Rin. she was laying on her side with her back turned towards him. "Mei Rin?" Ciel grabbed her by her shoulder and turned her over onto her back. He stood up in shock mmediately after doing so. Mei Rin was covered in jagged cuts, an ink pen protruded from her right glasses lense. Ciel started backing up. "Bloody-" as he was backing up he tripped over something behind him. He fell backwards and landed on the ground. he looked to see what he tripped over and saw it was Elizabeth's body. Covered in cuts and a pen protruding out her eye. "Lizzie…"_

_A dark laugh emanated from in front of him. he looked up and saw shadowed figure standing above Mei Rin's body. The figure looked up at Ciel. It's eyes a vibrant blood red. It began speaking in a deep voice. "There's a new demon in town."_

Ciel awoke with a start. Sweat rolling down his face. He covered his eyes with his hand and sighed. A moment later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

The door opened and sebastian walked in. "Just coming to see if you had awoken Young Master. It's past 5 in the afternoon."

'_I was asleep that long?_' Ciel thought. He rubbed his temples trying to stop the pale throbbing in them to no avail. "I'll be out soon."

Sebastian nodded and walked out the door.

Ciel sighed then cracked his neck then got up and got dressed. He went to his study and sat at his desk.

The day felt like it was moving at an immensely slow rate to Ciel. By the time 11 O'Clock rolled around he thought he was going to go insane. Sebastian came in the study the minute the clock hit 11.

"Young master. It's time to head to the cemetery."

'_Finally...' _Ciel thought. He stood up from his desk "Alright let's go"

When they got to the cemetery, the gates were locked. Sebastian picked up Ciel and jumped over the fence. When he set him down he looked at his pocket watch. it was 11:50. He looked around and saw a thin trail of blood on the ground winding thru the graveyard. "Young Master, this way." Sebastian began following the trail, Ciel following right behind him. The trail ended at the foot of a single grave: Mathilda Simmons' grave. Sebastian examined the grave, he found another star drawn in the top corner of the head stone. "Another star Young master. we must be close."

Ciel grabbed his chin and looked around. He saw a mausoleum a few feet away. In the darkness he could barely make out a star on the door. "Sebastian, over there. There's a star on that mausoleum. "They must be in there."

Sebastian looked up and saw the mausoleum with the star on the door. Sebastian looked at his pocket watch again. Five minutes have passed. "Let's go" Sebastian stands up and heads towards the mausoleum, Ciel right beside him. Sebastian put his hand on the door and pushed it open. a gust of dust flew up from the ground. Sebastian took out a handkerchief and started fanning the dust away. once the dust has dispersed Sebastian bowed and held his hand out towards the darkness of the mausoleum. "After you Young Master"

Ciel looked at him, then walked in. After a few minutes of what seemed like aimless walking Ciel heard a faint painful whine in the distance. "Sebastian...do you hear that?"

"Yes, Young lord"

"It sounds a little like...Lizzie"

The whine turned into a muffled scream. Ciel headed quickly in the direction of the scream. His nightmare flooded back into his mind. As he continued forward he saw a girl tied to a chair in the distance. "Lizzie!"

Lizzie slightly pulled her head up at the sound of Ciel's voice.

When Ciel got to her he pulled her gag out of her mouth.

Lizzie coughed. "C-Ciel…"

"Are you alright? what did he do?" Ciel asked

"he...drugged...me…" Lizzie could barely keep her eyes open.

Sebastian went behind Lizzie and untied her hands and feet. Once untied, Lizzie slumped forward. Ciel caught her.

"It's alright Lizzie" Ciel said "You're gonna be fine."

Lizzie's breaths were shallow "Ciel…"

Then a deep laugh emanated from the shadows behind Sebastian. He stood up and turned around towards the laugh. A figure was standing there, sharp white teeth showing while he smiled evilly.

Ciel glared "Damien…"

Damien head was slightly bowed and his eyes closed as he chuckled and walked forward just barely. "Well, Well. You two were right on time." Light brown strands of hair fell down in front of his face, just like Sebastian's black hair does.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you…" He turned towards Sebastian, lifted his head up and opened his eyes: They were blood red.

"Father"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sebastian stares at his son "You've done quite a bit of damage to London, Damien."

Damien proudly tilts his head up. "I have, haven't I? Well it was a great past time, although most victims were much too easy to subdue, hardly a challenge at all." He grinned. "Although one certain cherry-red haired maid did make it quite interesting.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"Is Mei Rin still alive?" Ciel asked.

"Yes. Yes she is. She's a fighter, i'll give it to her."

Sebastian took a few steps closer to Damien. "Where is she?"

Damien smirked and held up Mei Rin's limp body by the wrist. "Right here."

Mei Rin's dress was soaked in blood. Deep cuts ran all along her right arm. Her face battered and bruised. She slowly looked up at them. "M-Master Ciel...S-Sebastian…"

Ciel saw something change just slightly in Sebastian's eyes. He turned back to Damien, Lizzie still in his arms. "Let her go." Ciel said

Damien laughed. "That's not very likely. Nor is it likely that you or your little blond girlfriend are gonna get out of this alive."

Sebastian stepped in front of Ciel and Lizzie and looked at Damien. "You can't win this Damien."

"Oh I can't Pappa?" Damien laughed "If I couldn't win, I wouldn't have told you to come here or lead you to find out my identity and heritage. I would've just killed these two and went on my merry way."

"You may be in the body of a young man, but you are still nothing but a foolish little boy." Sebastian said

Damien scowled."You may think. but I've been learning just what i can do as a demon and how to use it, while you've been slaving over this piece of garbage," He tilts his head towards Ciel, indicating he means him. "To think you do all this just to snack on his soul." He looks at Ciel "And how desperate for revenge could you be to make a deal like that?"

"Enough" Sebastian said. He pulled out a butter knife. "If a fight's what you want, Then I am happy to oblige."

Damien smiled evilly. "Wonderful" He tossed Mei Rin to the side, she landed on the ground with a thud. Damien Crossed his arms "Ready when you are."

Ciel looked at Sebastian. "I want both both of the girls to get out of this alive. understood?"

Sebastian nodded "Yes Master." He glared at damien and took out two forks and threw them with enormous power and accuracy at Damien.

Damien did a backflip and dodged the knives easily.

While he was distracted, Sebastian lunged at Damien with the butterknife. Just before the knife made contact Damien pulled out an ink pen and blocked his father's attack. He smirked. "I see you like fighting with eating utensils. Seems efficient But i think I'll stick with things made for marking and tearing up things." He kicked Sebastian, pulled out a letter opener and slashed it at Sebastian's face.

Sebastian moved out the way just before adequate damage could be done, but the letter opener did come in contact with his face and it left a shallow cut on his cheek. It began to slightly bleed.

"C'mon" He leaned forward slightly, his pen in one hand, letter opener in the other. "I hope you're not finished yet, I'm just getting started."

A slight smile formed on Sebastian's lips "Not a all there's still plenty of things I think you still need to learn."

As Sebastian and Damien fought, Ciel picked up Lizzie and headed over to where Mei Rin was. "Mei Rin…"

Mei Rin slowly opened her eyes and looked at Ciel "Master… Is lady Elizabeth….alright?"

"She's fine. Out cold, but she'll be okay. Did you see what he drugged her with?"

Mei Rin painfully shook her head.

CIel sighed "That's alright. Right now I just need to find a way to get you both out of here."

"D-Don't worry...about me. Just get...lady Elizabeth out. I'll...be fine…"

Ciel stared at her, then looked behind him and saw the fight was getting pretty heated. Damien and Sebastian were shockingly almost evenly matched. He knew how intense a battle against two demons could get and he didn't want Mei Rin to get hurt more than she already is. But he knew he couldn't carry her and Lizzie too. "Alright. Sebastian will get you out of here." Then he got up and headed out of the catacombs with Lizzie in his arms.

Mei Rin turned her head and watched as the Battle between Sebastian and Damien commenced. Both have taken adequate damage by each other and neither of them seem to be slowing down. 'Sebastian'll win, he always does.' She thought to herself.

Sebastian saw a half a second window where Damien was slightly off balance after blocking his attack. Sebastian quickly made use of that and kicked him into the wall.

Damien with his head bowed slightly struggled to get up but even so he began to chuckle. "Well, looks like you still are as good as most of the people I talk to said you were. but…" He stood up straight, smirks and looked at Sebastian. His eyes shine an eerie bright pink, his pupils elongate like a cat's "I've still got something up my sleeve."

Sebastian scoffs. "If you think you can beat me with the same thing I have, you are more foolish than I first thought."

Damien laughed "Oh no, this is something completely different" Then his pupils disappeared and his bright pink eyes turn to a strange yellow color. "And this is something you can't even fight."

A strange numbness fell upon Sebastian for a few moments, then it faded away. "Hm, perhaps you misinterpreted your own power, or it just simply didn't work on me."

"Oh I assure you it worked. Now…" Damien stood in a battle ready stance "Let's continue."

Sebastian couldn't figure out what he meant, but he didn't care. He took his knife and threw it with enormous strength at Damien. Instead of blocking or dodging, Damien let it hit him right in the shoulder. At first nothing happened, then pain shot up Sebastian's shoulder. Instinctivly he grabbed it. He felt fresh blood under his fingertips

Damien smirked "Intresting huh. a trick i learned a few months ago. Whatever happens to me, you will gain the wound also."

Sebastian scowled. "A very interesting trick indeed, but…" Sebastian kicked Damien in the stomach "It's not very affective…" He pulls his knife out of Damien's shoulder and knocks him to the wall. "Since I'll survive any wound I can afflict on you." Sebastian lunges towards Damien and thrusts his knife down towards his face.

Damien smirks. "Alright" His eyes turn yellow once more "How bout someone who can't survive it." Damien puts his arm in front of his face, the knife jams straight into his arm instead, the tip comes thru to the other side of his arm.

From the corner of the room, Sebastian hears a yelp of pain.

Mei Rin's face distorts into a look of agony as pain runs thru her arm as the knife wound Damien now has forms onto her. Blood starts pouring out of the wound.

"What are you gonna do now Father?" Damien asks evilly "Anything you do to me, will now happen to her. Are you willing to kill her to defeat me?"

Sebastian looked at Mei Rin. It looked as if she has lost at least a pint and a half of blood. With the current state she's in, the slightest wound could be fatal. He knew Ciel does not want Mei Rin to die. And if he was being honest with himself, neither did he. He pulled out the knife from Damien's arm and took a step back.

Damien Smirked "Just as I thought" he started attacking Sebastian with enormous speed.

Mei Rin watched damien attack Sebastian. Sebastian dodged and blocked, but she could see he would wouldn't fight back. 'He can't not fight because of me. He'll die!' She thought to herself 'I can't let that happen...' She slowly painfully starts reaching down towards her leg. 'I must...do...something…!'

Eventually Damien gets a hit in, and once he does he doesn't stop. He hits sebastian and slashes with his pen over and over.

Sebastian kneels on the ground with one hand propping his upper body up. His face covered in scratches. he looks up at his son as he tries to think of something, anything he can do to defeat him without it ending in Mei Rin's death.

"I know I can't kill you." Damien says as he walks towards him "But i can make it that by the time you'll be able to move again, I'll be long gone, and that pretty maid over there'll be long dead. He smirks as he holds his pen like a dagger over his head. "until next time...father."

at that moment, a loud bang fills the catacombs.

At first all is silent, nobody moves, then Damien staggers backwards. "What…?" He looks down and sees blood emanating from his stomach.

"I...told ya…" Mei Rin says from behind him

Damien turns around towards Mei Rin and sees her upper body propped up a few centimeters off the floor on one arm. She's pointing a smoking gun at him. "I...don't...miss…"

Damien stared at her with shock and rage "You...wench!" He said thru gritted teeth. He clutches his stomach and turns towards Sebastian. "You two may have won today, but This is far from over Father." With that Damien Disappears in a fog of black smoke.

Sebastian stands up and walks towards mei Rin and Kneels beside her. "Are you alright?"

Mei Rin winces "Never better, glad that earlier he didn't find the gun I always hide in my boot." She smiled slightly as she painfully put the gun back in her boot.

"Shooting him like that was basically imminent death for you.." Sebastian said

"Would've been...but I Shot him in the exact same place he shot me yesterday. Since it hasn't had time to heal yet, there was still a hole so it was like the bullet would've just passed right thru me without barely hitting anything."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows in slight amazement "You are indeed quite an amazing shot."

Mei Rin's cheeks gained a hint of red. She hoped the blood on her face hid it. "Thank you Sebastian."

Sebastian nods and carefully picks her up bridal style and starts heading out the catacombs.

"Sebastian." Mei Rin says

"Hm?"

"Forgive me for failing to protect lady Elizabeth. I tried my hardest not to mess this up."

"It's alright Mei Rin, there's nothing you could have done, but you both are safe. And I overheard you talking to the young Master, you told him to just get Lady Elizabeth out of here. If anything I'd say this was one of the rare times where you did not mess up."

Mei Rin weakly smiled. "Alright...If you say so...Sebastian" she closed her eyes and rested her throbbing head on his chest "thank you..."

Aboout a half hour later, Sebastian and Mei Rin made it back to the manor. By the time they had got there Ciel and Lizzy had already been back for awhile.

"How is Lady Elizabeth Young Master?" Sebastian asked

"Asleep. she'll be alright." Ciel looked at Mei Rin "What about you Mei Rin? Are you alright?"

"Never Better Sir. I'll be back to work by tomorrow." she said in a weak voice

"I highly doubt that. But I appreciate the enthusiasm."

"I am going to go bandage Mei Rin up young Master." Sebastian said. "We'll be in the Infirmary if you need me."

Ciel nodded "Alright, Rest up Mei Rin"

"Will do Sir"

Sebastian carried Mei Rin to the Infirmary and set her down on one of the beds. He first dissinfected and bandaged her wounds on her arms, then put medication on her battered face. After, Mei Rin had to take off her dress so Sebastian could stitch and badage up her bullet wound. During normal Circumstances she would be as red as a tomato, but she was so beat up and exhausted that it barely fazed her that Sebastian saw her in just a bra and underwear. So much that she struck up a conversation with him.

"So...the murderer you and Master Ciel have been hunting…is your son?" she asked him

"Apparently yes he is my son." he said as he stitched up her wound and began to bandage it up.

"Hmm….Well he's a crazy sadistic lunatic, no offence."

Mei Rin's comment almost made him laugh. Almost. "None taken, He most certainly is." Sebastian finished bandaging her up. "Finished. Now get some rest. I will bring down a new dress for you to wear in the morning. and I will have your glasses fixed as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Sebastian. You know you should patch up your wounds too"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine"

"Alright. Goodnight Sebastian"

Sebastian nodded "Goodnight Mei Rin" he walked out the infirmary.

Sebastian went into Ciel's study and found him there. "Young master shouldn't you be resting?"

Ciel had his chin propped up against the back of his hand as he leaned forward in his chair "Probably so, but I'm just not in the mood to sleep right now."

"Understood, Young master today was a very hectic day."

Ciel was silent for a few moments then he sighed. "So is it all over?"

Sebastian closed his eyes and nodded "Yes young master, it's over...for now


	8. Epilouge

Epilogue

It was four in the morning. The sun would begin to rise in a few hours. A girl who looked to be in her mid teens with long curly black hair was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed filing her black painted nails into small sharp tips. As she was finishing up she heard a loud ruckus in the other room. she sighed "sounds like he's back…" The girl got up from her bed and headed into the other room. Once she got there she saw a man with brown hair in the doorway hunched over clutching his abdomen with a blood covered hand. The girl crossed her arms and leaned on the wall. "Rough night huh, Damien? The girl put up a good fight this time?"

Damien scoffed and smirked "You could say that, Ria. But it was more of a battle between me and Sebastian."

The girl, Ria stood up straight and uncrossed her arms, her eyes wide with shock. "You fought _him_?"

Damien nodded "Yeah, and I was so focused on him I forgot about the girl and she shot me from behind."

"How'd she get a gun? Didn't you check her for weapons?"

Damien clenched his teeth as a sharp pain ran thru his stomach "Slightly, but I didn't do as thorough of a job as I could've. Didn't feel the need to. I shot her in the stomach, figured she would have bled out by then."

"Can never be too careful." Ria walked over to him. "Lemme take a look at that, I can get the bullet out quickly before infection starts."

Ria put her hand on his shoulder. The second her hand made contact with his shoulder, Damien grabbed her wrist, pulled her forward, wrapped his bloody hand around her throat and slammed her into the wall all in one swift move. A small squeak escaped Ria's lips as her body hit the wall.

Damien glared at her with demonic eyes. "Do not touch me, you little beast. Or i'll do to you everything i've done to all those other girls."

Ria scoffs at him with a look of irritation. She scratches him across the face with her nails and knees him in the groin. Damien grunts and lets go of her, the second he does Ria shoves him off, spins around and kicks him in the back of the neck sending him crashing face first into an end table. It breaks the second Damien hits it and he and the broken table fall to the floor.

Damien coughs as he tries to push himself up but pain emanating from his bullet wound forces him to lay back down.

Ria walks over to Damien's body and crouches down next to him. She grabs a large clump of his hair and forcefully pulls his head up and turns it so he's forced to look at her. "First off, a simple 'No, thanks' would have sufficed. Second, I'm not some weak little commoner girl who can't do anything for herself. I may be younger, but I can, and will still beat you to a bloody pulp if you ever talk to me or manhandle me like that again. You forget I'm just like you. And third… " She pulls his head closer to her and leans in slightly so all he can see are her red vibrant eyes. "Don't ever call me 'beast' again." She lets go of his hair and his head faceplants back into the floor.

Ria stood up and dusted off her clothes. "I'm not my mother." She says as she heads back to her room.

Several minutes pass before Damien gets up. Once he's in a sitting position he sticks his pointer finger and thumb into his wound and pulls out the bullet from his abdomen. Once it's out he throws it away and heads into Ria's room. once he enters he stays in the doorway and looks at her. "You are a pain." he says to her

"I learn from the best." She says as she reads a book.

"It truly is such a nuisance that I am stuck with you, you little mistake."

Ria looked down at her lap. anger and pain in her eyes. "Living with you hasn't been much of a party for me either Damien." She looks up at him "And don't forget you're a mistake too."

Damien laughs "Oh I know, but unlike you that doesn't bother me one bit."

Ria rolls her eyes. "Whatever." She looks at his bullet wound. "Maybe that'll teach you to stop killing random women for no apparent reason."

A small grin formed on his face. "Oh there's a very legitimate reason for what I've been doing, and you know exactly what it is."

"It's still sick and wrong."

Damien raised an eyebrow "Well well, seems like someone's letting their human side take control. That'll get you killed one day, Victoria."

Ria winced at the sound of her real name. "Better than being consumed by the demonic side like you."

"Whatever you think on the matter is irrelevant. No matter how horrible you think what we're doing is there's nothing you can do about it."

"I could leave…" Ria said as she stared blankly at her book.

Damien laughed "Oh please, there's nowhere for you to go." He said as he walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

Ria looked at the door and sighed. She pulled out a newspaper from her drawer and looks at the front page. "There is one place i could go."

On the front of the newspaper is a picture of the Phantomhive estate with Ciel and Sebastian in the doorway.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
